The Truth Makes You Stronger
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: Martha is feeling second best to Rose. And wants to tell the Doctor she loves him. The Doctor feels he is using Martha to get over Rose. So they talk about everything, and become closer - as friends


The Truth Makes You Stronger

Martha Jones was fed up of being second best to this 'Rose Tyler' whoever she is. So she travelled with him before, I'm here now, Martha thought. I'm mean if he didn't want her to travel with him, why did he invite her, or why didn't he just leave it at 'one trip'. Rose is gone, she left him. Martha was here now, you can't live in the past.

The trouble was Martha didn't know the truth about how the Doctor and Rose were parted. If she did she would probably be a lot more understanding. She didn't know anything about Rose, or how the Doctor felt about her. All she knew is that Rose travelled with the Doctor, and now she does.

But Martha loved him. That was the ploblem, she loved him, with all her heart. More than she had ever loved anyone else. And he didn't love her. He was too caught up in the past, with Rose. He didn't even realise Martha loved him. Martha knew he didn't mean to use her as a means to get over Rose, but that was what he was doing. Martha found herself wishing she didn't love him, or wishing she could leave him because he doesn't feel the same, or wishing there was a way to explain how she felt, make him understand.

Rose Tyler, was a lovely girl and the Doctor loved her - even though he never had a chance to tell her. He wished he had told her, before it was too late. He could remember the pained look in her eyes as he said 'Rose Tyler...' but then he was gone from her. That pained look was the last thing the Doctor saw of Rose. She'd told him she loved her, if only he hadn't have wasted time saying 'Quite right too' maybe then he would've had time to say it. But he didn't, so Rose never knew.

Then there was Martha. She was fun, but she's not Rose. She could never be Rose. The Doctor knew, no one could replace Rose. He didn't want anyone to. He travelled with Martha so that he wouldn't be lonely. But he still is lonely - lonely beyond belief. His whole species died in the Time War, and now he'd lost Rose, the only person he'd rare love since losing his family and friends. So he may have had Martha, but she wasn't as significant.

Part of the Doctor wanted to stop Martha travelling with him, because he knew she was using him because he was alone. But he couldn't do that because Martha loved travelling - who wouldn't. He also couldn't because, as much as he may say 'I prefer to be on my own' he didn't, he hated being alone, but that was the way he always ended up. So he got used to it, but like Rose once said 'It's better with two'

He knew he really had to explain to Martha what had happened with Rose. How they ended up apart, how he loves her. He knew this, but he couldn't find the words to say.

'Martha' The Doctor said and at the same time Martha said 'Doctor'

They'd both had enough of they endless thoughts, and were ready to talk.

'You go first' The Doctor said.

Martha didn't give herself time to think, she just spoke 'Tell me about Rose'

The Doctor sighed with releif 'The battle of the canary whalf' He started 'Rose and I were there. Jackie, Rose's mum that is, and Mickey, Rose's ex boyfriend, went to a parallel world. They stayed there. Rose came back to me. But when... when the Daleks and the Cybermen were falling into the void, Rose fell. So Pete, Rose's Dad from the parallel world, took her to the parallel world. And she's trapped there'

'Did you love her?' Martha asked.

The Doctor answered, he didn't need to. His face answered Martha's question.

'Can you ever see her again?' Martha asked.

'I can't now, but I did after Pete took her there. It was about four months later, and there was a small gap in the universe. I managed to send a projection to Rose. She could see me, I could see her, but I wasn't really there. She took me... she told...'

'She loves you' Martha said for him.

'Yeah' The Doctor answered. 'And I said "Rose Tyler..." I wanted to her tell, her I l-l-love her too, but it was too late. And I can never see her again'

'I'm so sorry' Martha said 'I just she had just decided to stay at home'

'No. She wanted to continue travelling, she...she choose me over her Mum' The Doctor said only realising how true what he was saying was as he said it. He looked at Martha 'I'm sorry. I...I used you, just to get over Rose. I didn't mean... I mean' The Doctor didn't know what he meant so he stopped trying to explain and just said 'I'm sorry.'

Martha understood, what he meant, 'It's ok.' She said she didn't thinking before she spoke next, but even if she had thought she would've said it anyway 'I love you.'

The Doctor looked at her, 'I know' he said 'I'm sorry'

'It's ok' Martha said.

'Do you want to go home?' The Doctor asked.

'No. Do you want me to?' Martha asked.

'Only, if you want to' The Doctor answered, 'I just thought...'

'It's been obvious you're not other Rose from the start. But that's ok. No one can replace her, and I'm not trying to. I love you, but I understand you don't love me. So I'm here as a friend, to travel with. If you'll take me Mr Smith'

'That I will Miss Jones' The Doctor answered and smiled.

Both Martha and the Doctor, felt closer, as friends now that everything was out in the open. Knowing the truth, made their friendship stronger. Martha didn't feel second best anymore. She still loves him, but she tried not to show it. She understood about Rose now, and she wasn't jealous of Rose anymore. If anything she admired her. Martha couldn't imagine losing the Doctor, knowing she would never be able to see him again. She had admirision for the Doctor as well, for continuing as well as he did after losing Rose. 


End file.
